Julian Chase/History
Background Julian Chase was born and raised in New York City, a Polity protected zone. He lived with his mother, Roberta Chase, and sister, Driana Chase. His parents were both police officers in the New York City Police Department. His father was killed in the line of duty when Chase was young, though his mother made it to retirement. At some point, Chase left New York to join the Vanguard, which required the Weller test among other screenings, which identified him as gen:LOCK compatible. In the Vanguard, he became an Interceptor pilot rose to the rank of first lieutenant, and was stationed at the Anvil. ''gen:LOCK'' Battle of New York City In 2068, Chase visits his mother and sister via Mixed Reality with his girlfriend Miranda Worth moments before the Union attacks the city. Colonel Raquel Marin sends forces from The Anvil to defend the city, Chase among them. While he evades Union drones and fighters, the Union wreaks havoc at ground level with its Nanotech, severely hindering the Vanguard's efforts to aid the citizens and repel the Union, killing many. When a Behemoth appears near the city, Chase decides to risk his life and detonate his ESD even though Simone Rasmussen's attempt resulted in her death. Though he successfully discharges his ESD, he is forced his Interceptor to shield it from the Behemoth's anti-air fire, damaging it and causing it to crash, and is presumed dead by his friends. Introduction to gen:LOCK However, while on death's door, Experimental Science Unit rushes in to rescue him, as he was one of its most important soldiers. Having suffered grievous injuries, he is put in a preservation tank where he could achieve gen:LOCK, having agreed to the program. While he was on a mission, the Union captured Chase, whose mind was still trapped within the prototype Holon. After fruitlessly attempting to find and rescue Chase, Weller places a second, digitized copy he had been compiling of Chase's brain back into his body. To Chase, he was offline for a few hours and never went on the mission, unaware that he is a copy of Chase's mind and not the original. After this, no more copies of Chase's mind were made and Weller had no intention of making copies of the minds of future gen:LOCK pilots. Chase continues to work under Weller, eventually working alongside Yasamin Madrani before being stationed back at the Anvil. Returning to the Anvil Four years after the Battle of New York, Chase is believed to be among those who died in the battle but reappeared in his Holon to help the Vanguard in a rescue mission, among them being his friends Leon, Jodie, and former lover Miranda, shocking her upon hearing his voice once more as he and Yaz retreated along with the Striders after securing the refugees. Back at the Anvil, with the three Strider pilots questioning the Colonel about the unknown mechs that helped them, Julian finally revealed himself through Mixed Reality to his old friends that he was alive, much to the shock and disbelief of his fellow soldiers who were convinced he perished in the Battle of New York. Rufus Weller, the lead scientist of the ESU and the man who saved Chase from death, explains that Chase managed to survive his crash with his incredible will to survive and they managed to get him to safety before giving him the choice to be the first to pilot the new experimental technology, gen:LOCK.Category:History Pages